role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
PS4 Jet Jaguar
|faction =Earth Defenders |category =Toho Character }} PS4 Jet Jaguar is a giant robot that defends the Earth and a role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Jet Jaguar is very happy-go-lucky, even during battles. One of his known traits is to give the thumbs-up when he appears. However, Jet Jaguar is also shown to have a darker, sadistic side. During battles he will often brutally mutilate his enemies before finishing them off. Despite that, Jet Jaguar still does this become of his fierce determination to protect Earth from evil monsters. History The Killing, Winning Champion PS4 Jet Jaguar's first appearance was during the Battle of Barcelona. During this battle, K.W.C. Bagan had been attacking the city, but he was being absolutely demolished by his opponents. Even though SNES Bagan, BirthGoji, and Gipsy Danger seemed to have it covered, he wanted to help. His grand entrance was when K.W.C. Bagan glowed with ridiculous amounts of energy, ready to go into his final form. Just as he began to make his villainous monologue, K.W.C. Bagan's eye exploded. For a time there was silence...and then Jet Jaguar's theme started up. Size-shifting, PS4 Jet Jaguar made a thumbs-up before roundhouse kicking K.W.C. Bagan into a building. Size-shifting even larger, PS4 Jet Jaguar went into a Y-Formation and flew at K.W.C. Bagan. Meanwhile, Neo Spacegodzilla was eating popcorn, and SNES Bagan was cut in half by Go G SpaceGodzilla as he arrived in Barcelona to fight. Next, Enlarged PS4Jet Jaguar punched K.W.C. Bagan in the jaw, dislocating it, before throwing him towards Gipsy Danger. In a combo move, Gipsy Danger kicked K.W.C. back towards Enlarged PS4 Jet Jaguar. Running up, Gipsy Danger began to beat K.W.C. Bagan to a pulp, breaking the weak kaiju's bones as she stomped on them. Next, Neo SpaceGodzilla made a corona ray that split into 10 more, each scorching K.W.C. Bagan. As Gipsy Danger bombarded K.W.C. Bagan with her plasmacasters, Enlarged PS4 Jet Jaguar made a truly brutal move: the giant mech kicked K.W.C. Bagan in the groin, making the evil pushover's entire pelvis area explode into gore. Scaling down to regular kaiju size, PS4 Jet Jaguar dropkicked K.W.C. Bagan towards Go G SpaceGodzilla. Time seemed to freeze in place. When it continued, K.W.C. Bagan was nothing but gore, and Go G SpaceGodzilla's Limbian Obsidian-Tungsten batons were covered in K.W.C.'s entrails. As Neo SpaceGodzilla let out a corona ray, Go G SpaceGodzilla kicked the dead beast's head into the beam, obliterating it. Doing another thumbs-up, PS4 Jet Jaguar grabbed K.W.C. Bagan's heart, tossed it up, and fucking Shoryukenned it into the Sun before flying off. Los Angeles Free-For-All Next, in Los Angeles, kaiju battled each other in an all-out free-for-all. At the time it was between Volcanic Obsidius, Overloaded Krystalak, Heisei Gamera, and Gamoni, but one more would join the fray as PS4 Jet Jaguar size-shifted into the crazy battle, ready to defend Los Angeles from the kaiju attacking it. As Overloaded Krystalak started a beam fight with Gamoni, PS4 Jet Jaguar dropkicked the crystal kaiju to the ground. Next, PS4 Jet Jaguar roundhouse kicked Volcanic Obsidius in the back of the head. PS4 Jet Jaguar kept this up, ramming into Volcanic Obsidius from behind and kicking Overloaded Krystalak hard in the back as they fought each other before finally just smashing the two's heads together to knock them out. Abilities *By waving his arms in a Y-formation, Jet Jaguar can fly at Mach 4. *Jet Jaguar can shrink himself or Enlarge himself. *Jet Jaguar is trained in martial arts. *Jet Jaguar can fire a purple beam from his hands. Trivia *Jet Jaguar's introduction was inspired by how he appeared in the KWC match "Bagan Vs Everyone". Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Military Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Global Defense Force Category:Heroes